bleachchannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Hollow
Introduction Mankind is a proud race; over the course of thousands of years, through hundreds of generations, they have managed to curtail almost every known plight that once harassed their fledgling species. Be it famine, predators, natural disasters or plague, humanity has risen up and learned to overcome. The lives of humans are short, but they are precious, and they will stop at nothing to protect it. But, however formidable a race they are, there is still one great threat that mankind has yet to conquer. For how can they hope to stop that which they don’t even know exists? For every race that inhabits the Bleach universe, the name “hollow” sparks feelings of resentment, horror, and aversion. Hollows, whether you want to believe it or not, are the central force of our world, and everyone who inhabits it is forced to live their lives shaped around these seemingly inescapable forces of nature. When a hollow has you in its sights, there is very little to stand in its way. Hollows vastly outnumber every other supernatural species in the Bleach universe. The Gotei 13, the Quincy, and various other factions have all stepped up in hopes of curbing the hollow menace, but achieving such a goal is similar to attempting to hold back the tide. Hollows are numerous, and they have as many specific abilities, forms, and demeanors. There is no creature alive that can deal with every form of hollow that exists, and it is only a matter of time before one of them. Overview The Hollow race is the perfect faction for those who enjoy freedom and unhindered creativity, or who enjoy throwing a little chaos into order. However, the hollow race is also one of the most challenging to write, as that freedom can come back to bite someone who doesn’t plan properly ahead. Hollows are the only race that gets stronger not only from experience, but also from “feeding”. In the case, of this RP, Feeding is referred to as a victory against any PC or specially permitted NPC character (that must be controlled by another RPer). Such a victory grants a hollow a bonus equal to a certain percentage. This is centerpoint to the entire concept of living as a hollow: evolution. Hollows need to evolve to survive, and like true predators, they evolve by eating stronger opponents. What anyone who wishes to role play as a hollow must understand is that this is not optional. Hollows survive and evolve from eating other creatures (even other hollows). However, any RPer who wishes to RP as a hollow MUST feed, whether it be on nameless, ordinary humans or other spiritual creatures. Furthermore, keep in mind that a hollow’s intelligence is directly linked to its strength. The most basic of hollows are simply creatures of instinct; thoughtless beasts that simply know how to kill. As more and more power is gained, however, the hollow will gradually become more cognizant, until they gain a personality of their own. But, regardless of how the hollow evolves, or how many souls it consumes, the need to feed will persist . . . Stats Reiatsu ''-Vitality'' Fuerza Reflejo Rapidez Power Level Word Count *'Reiatsu (Rei)' :The hollow’s base power signature and the sum of all other stats combined. This determines roughly how much spiritual pressure your character leasks and how easily other characters can track him/her. Every RP character starts with 100 reiatsu, and this number grows as you write and get graded by our staff. As you get graded, those points are automatically added to your Reiatsu. You can then assign as many of those points as you like to your Combate and Rapidez stats. Reiatsu also determines what Skills your character can equip. You are allowed to equip as many as you like, so long as the requirement is less than or equal to your Reiatsu. *''Vitality'' :This stat is the same for every race. Your Vitality is equal to 90% of your total reiatsu and determines your overall health in a fight. As it goes down, your character becomes weaker and more injured. Once it reaches zero, you have lost the fight. :Since this RP does not allow unpermitted character death, losing a fight does not necessarily entail your demise. Talk with your opponent before hand and work out a way that your character (or theirs) can survive. *'Fuerza' :The damage modifier for Hollow attacks. Multiplying Fuerza by one-half (0.5x) determines the base damage for any successful attacks. Skills or Abilities with their own damage calculations, however, do not apply. *'Reflejo' :A hollow’s overall reflexes, dictating how fast their attacks move, as well as how quickly they can defend. *'Rapidez' :This stat affects your hollow’s overall movement. Unlike shinigami, you do not have shunpo, and sonido is a Skill for Arrancar only. As a hollow, all you have is base movement and reaction speed. Having a lot of speed, however, does not give you an excuse to “godmod” during a battle and allow your character to dodge everything thrown at you. Evolution Stages As Hollow grows in power, it's body "evolves", gaining new powers in the process. As opposed to Shinigami's Release Levels and Advent Human's Growth Stages, the Hollows Evolución Stages are permament. Upon reaching every milestone the Hollow may a change in aestethics and gain new powers. All of these are permament unless stated otherwise. A Hollow doesn't need to enter "a mode" like a Shinigami to use its' powers, as they are freely available to them at all times. Niño Stage Gained at Power Level 0 :The newlyformed Hollow is nothing but a cub in the world of ferocious predators. It mindlessly thrives for food, utilizing only a bit of own brain. At this stage a Hollow doesn't have a lot of means to fight - maximum you may count on are claws and/or teeth. Vacío Stage OR Huge Stage Gained at Power Level 5 :As a Hollow grows more powerful, the void in it heart only grows larger. At some point, the hollow will achieve the point where it's body will try to adapt to the new role of a spiritual predator, and develop new abilities to help it capture prey or to defend itself from threats. At that point a Hollow may either undergo a change into Vacío Stage or Huge Stage. Vacío Stage :Vacío Stage allows a Hollow to undergo slight change of aestethics and gain new powers which are unique to that hollow. These powers may be anything from a boost in stats, to a special attack, to a new method of tracking or fleeing opposition. As a rule, these powers manifest through the Hollow’s own physical body. However, a Hollow can also create an “avatar” that can contain those powers in its stead. For example, within Bleach canon, the Grand Fisher possessed his lure, which took any shape that he desired and could completely detach from his body. Also, Shrieker possessed dozens of tiny frogs which could split into explosive leeches. :*Upon reaching Vacío Stage a Hollow gains 8 Ability Points to build their powers. These Ability Points are currency that can be spent in order to grant stronger abilities and properties to a Hollow's powers. Certain abilities are worth more Ability Points than others. Huge Stage :An alternative Stage available to all Hollows, drastically transforming them into at this point in their evolution. Huge Stage give a Hollow tremendous physical power at the sacrifice of a more manageable size. *Size Boost :As its name implies, a Huge Hollow gains a 1000% (10x) boost to its current size. This change is permanent, until said Hollow becomes an Arrancar. Upon unmasking, the size boost becomes optional. *Strength Boost :A Huge Hollow's Fuerza stat increases by 20% (1.2x) of its Base. *Vitality Boost :Huge Hollow have slightly greater Vitality than other races. In this stage, their Vitality becomes equal to their Reiatsu. *Self-Healing :Huge Hollow have enhanced regenerative abilities, allowing them to regenerate an amount of health equal to 20% (.2x) of their maximum Vitality. This represents the maximum amount of healing that can be done within a single fight, but the Hollow may choose how quickly or slowly it wishes to regain this amount of health. *Instantaneous Regeneration :A Huge Hollow cannot become permanently damaged. Any cuts, bruises or other injuries will instantaneously heal and any severed or destroyed limbs or body parts will grow back immediately. This, however, does not apply to debuffs, disabilities, snares, or loss of Vitality. *Huge Hollows do not gain any other Abilities than the ones listed above. Gillian Stage Gained at Power Level 16 :Most frequently, a Gillian (also known as a “Menos Grande”) is a conglomeration of hundreds of hollows that feasted upon one-another. But sometimes, it could be a single Hollow, who's power becomes too vast for it to contain. :Either way, the outcome is the same: a gigantic, two-hundred-foot tall creature draped in a black cloak, with a gigantic hole within its stomach. In this form, a Hollow temporarily loses all previous abilities, although it's stats remain the same. Gillians, however, have access to a number of abilities that ordinary Hollows do not. :The purpose of this Stage is to shut away the mind of a Hollow into a cocoon of incredible strength. In there - deep inside Hollow's conscience, it's mind thrives to evolve past the limitations of a Hollow's existance. *Ginormous Size :Gillians are even more massive than Huge Hollow, growing up to 200 feet tall. Furthermore, all Gillians wear long black cloaks which hide pale, lanky bodies, and all of them retain the same basic body shape. *Limited Individuality :Most Gillians are slow-witted and lack personality, but this is not the case for player-controlled Gillians, who retain their personalities after joining with hundreds of other Hollow. Symbolic of that, a Gillian's mask remains the same as the original Hollow's. *Cero Bonus :Gillains have access to an all new Stat: Cero. This stat is added to the Gillian's total, along with 150 added to its reiatsu. All 150 of these points, however, go into the Cero stat. *Premature Garganta :A Gillian can tear open the walls of reality with its bare hands, allowing it to step into either Earth, Soul Society or Hueco Mundo at will. *Negacion :A Gillian can use its hands to project a 15-by-15 foot ray of light straight downward, separating everything caught in that light any outside influence. The light then behaves like a tractor beam, allowing the Gillian to slowly pull whatever the light touches up to its hands. :This ability cannot be used in battle. *Gonzui :A Gillian can draw any form of matter, including non-PC/NPC creatures, into its mouth for consumption. Doing so allows the Gillian to regenerate 5% (0.05x) of its Vitality for every round that Gonzui is active. However, a Gillian performing Gonzui cannot perform any other abilities. Adjucas Stage Gained at Power Level 21 :Gently cocooned in the depths of a Gillian, the mind evolves to the point where being a Hollow isn't much of a hindrance to the ability to think rationally, imagine abstract things and keep the hunger in check. When that happens, the Hollow loses the uncomfortable Gillian form and returns to the form that resembles the one he had before being a Gillian, not too large, though. It regains all the powers it had before, including the ones it gained being a Gillian. :Keeping hunger in check and ability to work up fargoing schemes, doesn't relieve the Adjucas from the danger of devolving: since that second the main dish of it become other Adjucas and Gillian Hollows. Adjucas can use all of it's previous powers (including Gillian abilities listed above) *Sonido :The Hollow equivalent of Shunpo, governed by the Rapidez stat. As the Hollow's Rapidez stat grows, so does the maximum number of steps he or she is able to perform during each execution. The speed of the actual Sonido is dictated by one's Rapidez stat. Vast Lord Stage Gained at Power Level ??? :As of now, Vast Lords are still quite a rarity and there are little to no information on them. Thus, no Hollow PC may become a Vast Lord. YET. Maybe - in the future - such an option would be available. Category:Playable Races